


Watch Me

by Queenxo



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Caring Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Protective Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly, Soft Boys, Sweet Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Dom and Colson's first meeting, sparks fly as they work together to create 'I Think I'm Okay'
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Watch Me

Colson was relaxing in the studio; he was waiting on an up and coming artist called Yungblud; he didn't know much about the new artist. However, he'd been assured the younger man would sound incredible on the new track he was writing. 

He sat reclined in his chair, his head resting against the uncomfortable leather upholstery, a joint hanging loosely from his relaxed lips as he taps away on his phone. The sound of the front door clicking open had him on his feet as he remembered all his friends were gathered in the living room. Worried that their gruff appearances might scare the young musician Colson jumped from his chair, shooting off in the living room's direction to greet the man.

As he rounds the corner, he hears a distinctly British voice call out " 'ello lads, anyone seen the Machine Gun?" Colson bites down an amused smile; the kooky British kid had balls; he was undoubtedly going to need them if he was still planning on sticking around to work on the new song, people often described Colson as prickly, and the man would be lying if he tried to deny it. 

"Over here" Colson announces himself gruffly his impassive demeanour easily snapping in place in front of the stranger. He stands with his body leaning casually against the door frame as he raises his hand in a mock salute. 

The British guy bounds over his footsteps loud against the tiled floor, the bouncing of his pleated skirt drawing Colsons eyes to the clothing article, his eyes widening slightly when he notices the short hem of the tight-fitted skirt, the material clinging to his pale thighs. With the man closer, he was now able to fully appreciate his appearance. His eyes caught on the flash of pink peeking out over the top of his heavy boots, he had well-toned calves and his thighs were surprisingly thick, Colson wanted to curl his large hands around the supple flesh and feel as tremors shake through his body. His midsection was exposed, his crop top cutting off jaggedly above his belly button. His stomach was flat but not muscular, fitting him perfectly. The man had big green eyes, and his dark hair sat messily atop his head, his fringe falling over his forehead, stray strands catching on his thick eyelashes.

"Alright, mate?" He questions loudly, which Colson interprets to be his natural volume. The blonde's cheeks flush a pale pink over being caught blatantly staring. His eyes flick down to the striking pink socks before he raises a questioning eyebrow in the young Brits direction. 

"Yeah man, you're just not what I was expecting" Colson mumbles roughly, scratching the back of his neck nervously, he coughs quietly, clearing his throat before swallowing thickly. "Studios this way" he states gruffly before leading the man further into the house. Once inside the studio, he pulls a shirt off the back of his chair, quickly slipping it overhead before leaning over to slip his discarded joint between his lips, huffing in frustration as he reaches for his lighter. 

"So I'm Dominic, prefer Dom though mate" he interjects, his thick accent easily breaking the tense silence that had settled between them. His joint glows brightly in the dimly lit room; as he turns to face his guest giving him a curious once over, the man was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. 

"Alright Dom, I'm Colson, call me what you like, I don't care" He states shrugging his shoulders noncomittally, he wipes fallen ash off his hand before offering it out to the smaller man. Dominic wraps his dainty hand around Colsons, his palm brushing smoothly against Colson's calloused hand. 

"Okay daddy" The Brit chuckles, Colson's hand tightens slightly around Doms, the name choice catching him off guard. Dom's cheeks flush pink as Colson stares at him, his pupils blown wide and his joint dangling loosely from his lips as they part in surprise. "Sorry, that was a joke - didn't think mate, sorry." He apologises, shifting his weight awkwardly. 

Colson looks down at their still joined hands, belatedly realising the touch had long surpassed a platonic handshake. He clears his throat, extracting his hand from the soft warmth of Dom's, a pretty pink dusting his own cheeks. "Don't sweat it mate, brought it on myself" he shrugs, flashing Dom a small smile before slumping into his chair and twisting to pull the new track up on his laptop. 

Dom moves to hover over Colson's shoulder, his eyes trained on the laptop as the track plays. He smiles brightly as the Blink-182 style beat vibrates through the speakers, his eyes widening in shock as Colson's raspy Pop-Punk vocals ring out, Dom hadn't been expecting the genre switch from the man. He wasn't overly familiar with the music he put out, but he'd known the man was a rapper, by the size of his house he was obviously well-liked in his original genre. 

Dom's eyes are glazed over as the track ends, he continues to stare unseeingly at the now blank laptop screen. "So?" Colson prompts after an extended period of silence passes, the unexpected silence causing his shoulders to stiffen as he waits for criticism over his sudden genre shift. 

"Sorry, I got distracted" he mumbles sheepishly, ducking his head in embarrassment when he raises his head, he combes his fingers nervously through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Wasnt what I was expecting" he jokes throwing Colson an over-exaggerated wink causing the man to snort in amusement, as the sound is pulled from him he reaches up slapping a hand over his mouth, the action causing Dom to laugh loudly, the infectious sound almost tempting Colson to laugh alongside him. "Sorry mate, could you run the track back, and let me know when to come in" Dom instructs breathlessly once his laughter subsided. 

"you don't want time to write or something?" Colson asks his curious eyes observing Dom, he sucks in a considerable drag of smoke, his joint glowing brightly. As he exhales, Dom reaches out silently asking for the joint, Colson looks between the man and the joint pinched carefully between his fingers before shrugging slightly and wordlessly handing it over. 

Their fingers brush as Dom plucks the joint from Colson's pinched fingers, flashing the blonde a grateful smile before placing the joint between his plump lips. "Ready" he states, pulling the smoke into his lungs, Colson obligingly starts the track before relaxing in his seat and turning to focus his intrigued gaze back on Dom, curious to see what the younger was about to do. 

As the track starts, Dom exhales slowly, long tendrils of smoke curling from his lips "there's somethings fucking wrong with me" he harmonises effortlessly alongside Colsons recorded voice, the sudden start pulling Colson from his thoughts. 

" Roll me up and smoke me love, and we can fly into the night, roll me up and smoke me love, and we can fly into the night, you take drugs to let go and figure it all out on your own, take drugs on gravestones to figure it all out on your own."

Colson's mouth slackens as he watches in awe, nothing could have prepared him for Doms voice. It was melodic, sweet with a gentle rasp that had goosebumps raising across Colson's forearms, the sound was euphoric and left him speechless. He drew attention effortlessly, and Colson was captivated by the wonderfully strange Brit. 

Colson flashed Dom a goofy grin, his white teeth sparkling where they peek through his lips, "Wow - Dude, like wow" Colson stammers out excitedly, his deep voice breathless, his eyes solely trained on Dom unable to tear them away from the intriguing man. 

"You should smile more" Dom compliments in a daze, his eyes lost in Colson's piercing blue ones, Colsons widening eyes and startled expression drawing his attention to the slip of tongue. "Fuck. Again, shit I swear I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable" Dom huffs, hurridly apologising running a delicate hand over his flushed face. 

"Mate, calm down it's all good" Colson chuckles sweetly, a warmth settling in his chest as he admires the soft curve of the younger mans face. "Hungry?" He asks, the sound of his stomach grumbling impatiently punctuating the question. 

They leave the studio, Dom trailing a step behind Colson as he leads them to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, Pete is stood at the counter messily eating a sandwich, crumbs coating the counter beneath him. "Damnit Pete" Colson growls, he reaches into a cupboard grabbing a plate before harshly slamming it shut, the jarring sound causing Dom to flinch instinctively. "Plate" Colson instructs tersely slipping the plate pointedly beneath Pete's face. 

"Hi, nice to meet ya" Pete greets, rolling his eyes and purposefully ignoring the barrage of vulgar curse words spilling from Colson's pretty lips as he begins cleaning the scattered crumbs. "So, I'm Pete, Colson's roomie" Pete introduces himself, amusement dancing over his features as he throws Dom a large grin. 

Colson's head snaps up as he hears a sweet giggle fall from Dom's lips, he fights to hold onto his annoyance, but that sweet sound was slowly chipping away at his hardened exterior. "Hiya, I'm Dom, good sandwich?" He asks, his mirthful eyes dropping to meet Colsons, the older man blushing at being caught staring at him for the second time in as many hours. 

"Oh, it's the best" Pete obnoxiously rips off a large chunk moaning exaggeratedly around the mouthful, smirking mischievously in Colson's direction. Dom's bright laughter rings out through the room, his face buried in his hand to muffle the volume. Colson wishes he could pull the man's hands away and revel in the glorious unmuffled sound of Dom's laughter. 

Dom's eyebrow raises with curiosity as he watches Colson stride angrily over to Pete, his biceps flexing as he pulls the large man up by his collar. Dom feels his cheeks begin to heat, the collar of his shirt suddenly feeling too tight as he watches the tantalising flex of prominent muscle. "Get the fuck out" Colson demands shoving the man roughly towards the exit, Pete's shoulder accidentally bumps Doms harshly, the younger man looks down startled as he feels a gentle touch ghost over the spot, Colson's large hand wrapping around his small shoulder, sending Pete out the room with a last harsh shove. The man's breathless cackling could be heard down the long hallway as well as a shouted apology as he retreated. 

"You alright?" Colson asks softly, his hand gently running over the muscle, his eyes flicking up to meet Doms, his bright blue eyes peeking through a fan of dark lashes. His thumb accidentally dragging across the prominent ridge of Dom's collarbone, the accidental touch causing him to suck in a sharp breath as he bites back a breathy moan. "Shit, sorry" Colson apologises ripping his hand from Dom's shoulder, quickly severing the contact as he feels the man tense beneath his palm. 

"I'm tougher then I look." 

"I bet" Colson teases, smirking to himself as he busies himself with preparing sandwiches for them. Dom becomes entranced by each hypnotising flex of hidden muscles. His mouth dry as his body begs to be pinned beneath the larger mans strong frame. "Ready to get back to work?" Colson's deep voice pulls him back from his inappropriate thoughts, he stands by the exit his eyebrows quirked in question as he gestures for them to return to the studio. 

"Yeah, yeah sorry, mate." 

They spend several hours hunched uncomfortably over the laptop, both scribbling away fiercely in Colson's notebook, the two men getting lost in a mess of lyrics and melodies, bouncing thoughts off each other easily. Colson starts shifting uncomfortably, his back aching from the awkward position he's sitting in, he looks over at Dom finds the man with his forehead furrowed in concentration, his gaze strays to his plump, pouty lips as he absentmindedly twists the pencil between his teeth, lost in a stream of thought. "Fuck it, I'm out" Dom exclaims in frustration, throwing the pencil down on the desk. 

Colson pulls his eyes from Dom's lips, swiftly flicking them up to his eyes, finding them closed, he notes the sinful stretch of Dom's body as he repositions himself. His back arching slightly as he stretches out the stiff muscles, groaning loudly, the sound causing heat to pool in Colson's stomach, the movement exposing his ribcage, elongating his feminine waist. He huffs out a content sigh as his muscles relax, his face going slack as the ache finally drains from his sore muscles. 

Dom's tired eyes flutter open, he rakes a hand through his hair, gently touseling it. His heavy eyes droop sleepily as his body sinks further into the uncomfortable chair. Colson pulls his phone from his pocket, his eyes widening as the clock reads 3am in bold print. "Shit" he curses quietly, not wanting to disturb his guest, who was currently falling asleep in the chair beside him. Colson's eyes trail slowly over his relaxed form, his face softening as he falls deeper into his slumber, soft puffs of breath falling from his slack lips, his hair drooping over his closed eyes. 

Colson looks at the soft boy dozing peacefully beside him and realises with startling clarity that the thought of the precious man finding his way back to his hotel at this hour had him sick to his stomach with worry. Colson wasn't heartless, but other peoples problems weren't his problem, yet he couldn't convince himself to usher the boy from the safety of his home. 

Anxiety constricts his chest, his breaths catching in his throat, he takes a last long look at Dom before quietly fleeing the room in search of Pete. Seeing Pete through the open guest room doorway, he throws himself into the room, clicking the door shut carefully behind himself. Pete quirks an eyebrow his forehead furrowed in confusion. "Dude, I got a problem" Colson groans dragging a rough hand over his tired face before sprawling out across the mattress beside Pete. 

"Okay?" Pete responds, his curious mind ticking slowly as he tries to decipher why his friend was acting so out of character. Colson gestures frantically towards the studio, tucked away down the hall. "Um - somethings wrong with the studio?" Pete guesses unsurely, his confusion only intensifying. 

"No, its Dom I don't know what to do" Colson rushes out his bright eyes flaring wildly with panic. "It's too late, I can't let him go back to his hotel alone" Colson groans in frustration, racking his exhausted mind for a solution.

Pete bursts out in loud laughter, his body shaking harshly with the unending torrent of laughter, he wipes a tear from his eyes as he struggles to school his expression noting Colson's unimpressed expression "Oh sorry - you're serious." Pete apologises incredulously. 

"Yes, I'm serious" Colson grumbles angrily, his patience wearing thin as he waits for his friend to contain himself.

"Oh okay- yeah it's too l-late f-for him" Pete doubles over laughter spilling uncontrollably from his lips. "Oh, man" Pete sighs as the laughter finally subsides, a large grin still plastered across his face, he chuckles quietly shaking his head fondly as he looks back at Colson.

"Pete!" Colson snaps angrily his patience running out, his friends continuous laughter over his predicament aggravating him. 

"I'm sorry dude but what the fuck? why do you care?" Colson's lips part, a retort on the tip of his tongue as he realises he doesn't know, why does he care? Why is this stranger different?

"I-I don't know" Colson stammers, his hands twisting in his hair as he runs shaking hands through the bleached strands. His rough fingertips catching on the distressed locks, as he tugs at them in frustration. 

"Oh dude" Pete whispers sadly, he places a comforting hand on Colson's shoulder. "I know" he informs Colson solemnly, Colson's blue eyes shine brightly with tears of frustration as he looks up at his friend, "you like him man" Pete speaks quietly not wanting to spook his emotionally fragile friend. 

Colson laughs loudly, his laughter bordering on hysteric, "No, no way" he denies easily his laughter slowly tapering off, Pete shakes his head patiently waiting for the penny to drop. "Shit" Colson exclaims loudly his face paling as the realisation hits him full force. 

"Just ask him to spend the night dude" Pete interrupts his friend's mental debate, ignoring the panicked expression on his face as he guides the man back to the door. 

"Pete, no" Colson pleads fighting against his friend's grip as he's led back to the door. 

"No Colson, it's okay to have feelings. Now go deal with them!" Pete exclaims, pushing his friend over the threshold before slamming the door in his face. 

"Pete!" Colson whines petulantly, slamming his palms against the closed door in frustration, the contact resulting in a painful sting biting at his palms. A high pitched squeal accompanied by a worryingly loud thud catches his attention, spinning quickly on his heals he notices Dominic sprawled on the floor cursing colourfully. Colson jogs down the hall to crouch at his side, offering his hand to the Brit, resolutely keeping his eyes away from the rucked up hem of his skirt, which exposes more of the milky expanse of Dom's thighs. 

"I'm sorry, I woke up and didn't know where you were but I saw you, you know-" he trails off gesturing towards Pete's closed door, reminding Colson the man just witnessed him whining like a child while pounding on his friend's door. "I didn't mean to see that, I'm sorry" Dom apologises his cheeks flushing pink, he hisses through clenched teeth as he buries his head between his palms, his cheek and eyebrow stinging harshly as the soft skin brushes them. 

"Hey man just chill for a minute yeah" Colson instructs, carefully pulling Dom's hands from his face, the Brit fights against the action not wanting to embarrass himself any further in front of the attractive man. "I need to see Dom, c'mon, you just saw me have a meltdown at least let me help you" Colson pleads, not wanting to hurt the delicate man by tugging on his thin wrists. Dom lowers his hands, keeping his eyes screwed shut as Colson carefully inspects his face, he hears Colson wince in sympathy before the man entwines one of his large hands with Doms. "C'mon princess," Colson tugs him up, desperately trying to avoid talking about the nickname by quickly pulling him down the long hallway to his en suite bathroom.

Colson pushes the bedroom door shut behind them before crowding Dom into the tiled room. "Can you - Ah fuck it" Colson cuts himself off, pushing into Doms space, he carefully grips at the underside of Dom's smooth thighs, the younger man squealing in surprise as his feet are pulled off the floor, he instinctively wraps his legs around Colson's trim waist. Dom's cheeks glow a delicate pink as the blonde walks him over to the counter, gently placing him down, Dom hisses as the cold surface assaults his sensitive skin. 

Colson drops to his knees, carefully searching the cupboard beneath Dom the man's legs hanging on either side of his head. Dom chokes on his saliva as he watches Colson's messy mop of blonde hair sink between his legs, his cheeks heating at the compromising position. Colson's eyes flick up worriedly, catching a brief glimpse of pink beneath Dom's skirt before quickly training his widening eyes on Dom's flushed face. "Fuck, you probably think I'm a right weirdo" Dom bemoans, wrapping his arms around his torso defensively. 

"Um, no - no you're alright" Colson chokes out, quick to reassure the boy, his voice dropping an octave, his pupils blowing wide, consuming his iris' as he forces himself to keep his eyes above Dom's waist. "Where hurts?" Colson asks in a futile attempt to rid the thought of Dom's pale flesh framed by pink panties from his mind. 

"Oh, um my face and my side" he stammers out, struggling to keep up with Colsons drastic conversation switches. Colson quickly busies himself with soaking a cloth in warm water. 

He shuffles between Dom's legs, his groin pressed uncomfortably against the sharp edge of the counter as he holds the damp cloth over Dom's face, the Brit watches as droplets trail along the curve of his wrist before dropping to the tiled floor. "Do you mind?" Colson asks not wanting to make the man uncomfortable, Dom nods slowly, swallowing nervously, the flush on his cheeks a seemingly permanent fixture around Colson. 

The blonde swipes the cloth softly over the tender skin of his cheek, dabbing at the small spatter of blood escaping from the graze, before carefully pressing a plaster over the injured skin, swiping the pad of his thumb softly over the covered abrasion. Dom watches him carefully from beneath a delicate fan of lashes his eyes sparkling with awe at the unexpectedly tender treatment. Colson flashes him a sweet smile before carefully repeating his movements on Dom's eyebrow. 

"All done" Colson states looking intensely into Dom's eyes. "Here" Colson whispers, his voice deeper then Dom had previously heard it. His warm minty breaths skating across Dom's flushed cheek as he leans in, his large hands slipping from the small of his back and slowly sliding beneath his plump ass, his callouses catching against the rough material of his skirt. Dom sucks in a sharp breath as Colson effortlessly lifts him from the counter, his muscular biceps flexing as Dom wraps his legs around Colson's lithe frame. Dom's legs brush Colson's stomach rucking the shirt up, exposing his hips and toned abs. The blonde sucks in a startled breath as he feels the smooth skin of Dom's bare thighs clenching around his trim waist. 

Dom fights to keep his gaze locked with Colson's vivid blue eyes, as the blonde carries him into the bedroom. Colson's warm, natural scent surrounding them as they step further into the room. Dom can feel the shift of sculpted muscles beneath his thighs as Colson gently lowers him onto the bed, he melts into the soft mattress, the softness a welcome change from the uncomfortable studio chair. "I should go." Dom voices reluctantly, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but hesitant to leave. 

"Stay" Colson protests, wrapping a large hand around Dom's shoulder preventing the younger man from fleeing. 

Dom's small hand wraps around Colsons, the warmth of his palm seeping into Colson's skin. "I don't think I should" Dom whispers eyes peering up at Colson, his green iris' swirling with emotions Colson struggles to place. 

"Dom, please" Colson pleads, "I'll take the sofa" he states not wanting to make the younger man uncomfortable, he gently intertwines his nimble fingers with Doms, bringing their clasped hands to rest against the pale flesh of Dom's thigh. 

"Na, can't let ya do that mate, it's your place. I'll take the sofa" Doms thumb gently brushes the back of Colson's hand, unwilling to break the intimate contact. 

"Just share the damn bed and shut up" Pete yells grumpily through the wall, his fits pounding heavily on the shared wall, the interruption breaking the swirling tension lingering between the two men.

"Guess we're sharing" Colson states with a deep chuckle, his eyes glowing brightly with amusement, the sight of Colson's unguarded expression causing Dom's heart to flutter in his chest. 

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Dom asks sheepishly a soft blush colouring his cheeks. Colson reluctantly untangles their hands, moving to retrieve a shirt for the younger man to sleep in. The older man haphazardly throws a threadbare shirt in Dom's direction before rooting through the drawer searching for something for himself. 

He turns from the drawer a soft pair of joggers clutched in his palm, a startling realisation hits him as he realises Dom hasn't changed. "Oh shit, sorry, yeah I'll um turn around?" Colson stammers questioningly as he remembers most people aren't as comfortable with their body as he is. Dom gives him a small, anxious smile in thanks as he watches the older man turn around, giving him a semblance of privacy. 

Dom fumbles nervously with the back of his skirt, his zip getting caught on the material as he tries to undo it "Fuck" he curses under his breath, tugging frantically on the caught zip. 

"Everything okay?" Colson chirps, fighting to keep his back turned to the younger man despite his growing curiosity. 

"No" Dom huffs in frustration, dropping his hands from the stubborn zip. "My zips stuck" he informs the blonde apprehensively, training his eyes on the plain ceiling as he mentally curses his luck. 

"Want me to-" Colson trails off, the quickly growing tension stifling as he tries to save them both from the embarrassing conversation. 

"Please" 

Colson sucks in a deep breath readying himself, he turns around careful not to trail his eyes over Dom's exposed torso. He steps behind the smaller man, their proximity allowing Colson to revel in the warmth radiating from his body. His knuckles gingerly brush the bare skin at the small of Dom's back as he gives the zip an experimental tug. 

Colson hums thoughtfully, his hand hovering questioningly above Dom's hip "may I?" he asks, waiting for explicit consent. 

"Yeah, yeah 'course" Dom mumbles, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. He shivers as Colson's large, calloused hand curls around his hip, holding him steady with a firm grip. 

"Okay," the blonde mutters to himself, the palm of his hand tingling where it's wrapped firmly around the soft flesh of Dom's naked hip. With a rough tug hee yanks the zip free, the force causing Dom to stumble slightly, his back colliding with Colson's torso, his skirt falling from his waist and puddling at their feet. "Shit, sorry" Colson apologises, his arm wrapping tightly around the younger man's stomach, the grip helping to steady him. 

Dom quickly pulls Colson's shirt over his head, the soft material bunching up between their connected bodies, Colson slowly removes his arm from around the man's waist, ensuring he's caught his balance before stepping away, the space between them allowing the shirt to fall over Doms exposed back. 

"Thank you" Dom voices quietly, turning to face the taller man, the air sparks with electricity as Colson greedily trails his eyes over Dom's form. The shirt's stretched neck exposing the ridge of his collarbone, the shirt hanging loosely from his smaller frame, Dom's shorter stature meaning the shirt reaches his mid-thigh. 

"Any time" Colson responds, watching a pretty blush colour Dom's cheeks as he undoes his jeans, leaving them to pool at his feet before stepping out of the tight material. He pulls the joggers up to cover his legs before pulling his shirt off, he can feel the heat of Dom's gaze trailing over his tattooed torso. He brushes past the younger man not drawing attention to the blatant staring, lifting up the corner of his duvet and shuffling himself beneath the covers before raising a questioning eyebrow in Dom's direction. "Getting in?" He asks a fond smile playing at his lips as he watches the boy bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet. 

Dom climbs under the covers, he twists and turns rigidly, attempting to get comfortable beside the older man. Dom squeaks startled as Colson's strong arm wraps around his waist gently tugging his body closer, his larger frame curling protectively around Doms as he nuzzles against the younger man's nape sucking in deep lungfuls of his sweet scent. "Shh, just me" he presses a sweet kiss to Dom's nape feeling as the smaller man melts into his hold, his breaths slowing as sleep consumes him. 

~~~~~

Colson wakes to the warm pressure of Doms sleeping form sprawled across his chest. His leg hooked around Colson's waist, his thigh pressed firmly against the man's erection. His head pillowed comfortably on the blonde's chest, his wild hair tickling the underside of Colson's chin, he can hear the younger man murmuring sleepily, his head bobbing with the rhythmic rise and fall of Colson's chest. 

The blonde gingerly slips his hand beneath the risen hemline of Dom's shirt, his fingertips grazing the soft curve of Doms covered ass questioningly. "This okay?" He whispers, hesitant to break them from their sleepy state, he presses a tender kiss to the top of his head. 

Dom tilts his head up a tired smile, lighting up his features, his eyes sparkling as the morning sun filters through the heavy curtains. "Yeah" he breaths out, Colson's touch turns firm and steady against Dom's ass, he leans in capturing the Brits parted lips in a delicate, lingering kiss. 

The loud screech of Colson's door opening has both men springing away from each other with flushed faces and ragged breaths, their chests heaving in sync. 

"Having a good morning, guys?" Pete teases, his eyes gleaming with barely concealed laughter as he takes in their dishevelled state. He laughs brightly at Colson's exasperated expression as the blonde levels him with a cold glare. 

"God, please move out already" Colson groans, curling himself into Doms side, fitting effortlessly beneath the younger man's arm, he buries his flushed face into Dom's neck, the younger man carding gentle fingers through his knotted hair, his chest vibrating with a soft chuckle. 

"Breakfast is nearly done, see ya in a minute guys" Pete informs them between soft laughs, he throws Colson a fond smile, his chest overflowing with happiness for his friend, as he watches him soften in Dom's presence. With a last lingering look at the peaceful scene, he slips out of the doorway, making his way back to the kitchen. 

Colson groans into Dom's neck, huddling further into the comforting warmth of Dom's body, reluctant to get up. Dom chuckles, smiling fondly down at the blonde. "C'mon, gotta get up" the younger man presses a soft kiss to his head before pulling himself from Colson's hold, watching as the blonde pouts petulantly. 

Colson pulls himself from the bed, eyes trained on Dom as he closes the space between them, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Colson pulls away, his lips dipping to brush Dom's ear as he whispers "bet I can get there first" before sprinting off towards the kitchen. 

"Fucking wanker" Dom screeches, laughing at the blondes childish actions before chasing after him.


End file.
